Video Game Sexy talk?
by VichanSOMAanimefan
Summary: It's possible confunde Sexy talk with 'Video game talk? For our Soul Eater cast, Yes!  SoMa rating M for sexual language  I am sorry for my Grammar


Everything started in a shinning and beautiful Wednesday. Was school break, so our lovely Soul Eater characters were in their homes doing whatever they want to.

Blair was in the kitchen doing her dinner for today's work. The house was really quiet, almost like she was the only person there. But she knew that Soul and Maka were _(in)_ home too, since neither of them leaves in the morning.

"But where those two are anyway?" Blair starts looking for them in all the rooms, and since the apartment was really small she didn't took _(so)_ long to go to Soul's room.

"Soul-kun? Maka-Chan? Are you two...?" But before she could knock the door, she could hear clearly the two speaking.

"Soul... I don't think I can do this" say Maka with a little pain in her voice

"Why not?"

"It's just...too hard"

"You are overreacting. It is easy, just follow my lead"

"Okay, I will try again"

There was only silence in the first 45 seconds, when Blair could hear them again

"I can't do it Soul!"

"Come on! You were so close"

"Maybe we should give up"

"No! Come on Maka, we wanted to do that for months, you can't give up now"

"But..."

"Believe me, when we end up, you couldn't feel more pleasure"

A little light turn on in her head making she understands what were they doing

"Are they...? NO WAY!" an evil smile came to her face. She ran to the telephone and started to call Tsubaki

"Are you really sure Blair?" Tsubaki and Black*Star came to their house the faster they could. After all, it was a huge new.

"I am telling you, they are doing it right now!"

"This doesn't look like them" say Black*Star "I mean, Maka and Soul having sex?"

"I heard them. And I know what a couple talk on their first time"

"I don't know"

"If you don't believe me, you can make sure with your own ears"

Both Black* Star and Tsubaki came close to the door, and tried to hear what was going on

When...

"AHHHHH!"

"Wow! Relax Maka"

"I can't do it. I can't do it!"

"You were really close this time too. Just need to try again"

"Soul, you are waiting too much from me. It's my first time..."

"I know, don't worry about it. You just need practice"

"I don't know Soul"

"Listen, for what we could do until now, wasn't really good?"

"Well... was"

"And you want to feel like that again, right?"

"Yeah"

"When we finish here, the feeling will be 1000 times better"

"Really?"

"Trust me"

"Alright, alright"

"That is the spirit"

"NO WAY!" whisper Black*Star in shock "they are actually..."

"Blair, this is just unbelievable!" said Tsubaki, trying to not have a nosebleed

"I know right! Wait, I guess they will say something else"

"Okay, this isn't working" Say Soul after a time

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault... let's try change the position"

"How this will work?"

"I will show you how to do, and then will be your turn"

"That sounds nice. Okay, it's your turn"

After a few seconds…

"Okay. First, you put yourself in the right position. Then you go with all your strength"

"Hey! Take it easy here; I can't do it so fast"

"Fine. I will take it easy on you, little virgin"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's true right?"

"Yes, but still... WOW!"

"Like it?"

"That was awesome. What did you do?"

"I just press the buttons, like this, then I start to go in circles"

"This...is just... amazing! Do it again"

"You are the boss"

"Shit... this is turning me on!" say it Black*Star drooling

"Blair, call Liz and Patty right now! They need see that"

"I am already calling"

A few minutes later

"GO SOUL! GO!"

"Do you remember that this is for you to learn how to do it, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But, you are good at this… I think I will let all the work to you."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Sounds fair for me. I am actually enjoying"

"Listen, you have to try at least _(for)_ once. I know that it's hard in the first time, but I know you can do it"

"Soul…"

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared with THAT!"

"Cool. Your turn"

In the other side of the door, Blair, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and even Kidd, were listening carefully their two friends, as in their imagination, doing it.

Liz was with a deep blush on her face, all that situation was too new for her. Of course, she was one of the firsts of the group to realize they feelings one for another, but never actually thought they would have sex. At least, she never thought that Maka would agree with that

"What do you think Maka can not do it?" Patty asks innocently for her sister. Liz didn't know how to talk with her about this, but she couldn't just ignore her. Besides, no one else would save her from this question

"Well… I think, maybe, Maka is trying having an orgasm"

"An orgasm?"

"Yeah, you know-" Liz start embarrassed "you see Patty, when a man and woman are having…sexual interaction, part of the process is the orgasm, which is-"

"Sis, I know what an orgasm is. I was just wondering if Maka's problem is that she can't suck Soul's dick too harder"

"Pa-Pa-PATTY! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TALK LIKE THAT?"

"I am your sister, we grow up together on the street"

"EVEN SO…"

"Even so, you shouldn't say such nasty think around Patty" Kidd says interrupting they weapons "and Liz, don't speak too louder or Maka and Soul will hear you"

"Sorry Kidd" respond both weapons

"I can't believe that Soul lost his virginity before me!" say Black*Star upset

"How can you be so sure?" ask Tsubaki

"Hello, he is all acting like the professional, beside he do look to have experience with that"

"You are right" Tsubaki says surprised "But, with who did he had his first time?"

The masters and weapons suddenly started to look for the purple cat with questionable eyes. Blair noticed why they were all staring at her and start defending herself:

"Do-Don't look at me guys! I may seduce Soul sometimes, but it is only for teasing him and Maka! As if I would take his virginity, I like guys on my own age for Christ sake!"

Their attention came back to the door. Looks like our protagonists had come to their climax:

"You are doing well Maka, keep doing"

"Ahhh! This is so hard!"

"Don't give up yet, try continuing until the end"

"Okay, here I come"

A few seconds with silence

"YES! You are almost there!"

"Oh man, this few so good… I going to do this again"

"Oh yeah, now that's what I talking about."

"Prepared yourself"

"WOOH! YOU GOT IT"

"Oh yes! This so much better then when we start it"

"Just a little more…"

I loud scream of joy and satisfaction run around the apartment, and after more some few seconds, Maka and Soul's voices came again out of air:

"You are just awesome. I knew you could do it"

"I could only do it because you were here with me. I still can't believe I actually did this."

"Well, I am the live prove that you did, and I had to be honestly with you, I never feel so proud"

"Awww, you are so sweet. Thank you"

"You are welcome"

"Are you hungry? I few like I could eat a pizza right now"

"You read my stomach. Let's go order"

"You can stay here, I wouldn't take so long"

"Nah, I want to come with you, don't really want to be by myself right now."

"Okay then"

Maka and Soul start getting out of they room calmly, but as soon they opened the door, they found out they five best friends and her magical pet staring then with a smile.

A smile really pervert if you ask me:

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Maka surprise to see her friends. She got even more surprise when the four girls came to hug her

"Oh Maka, I am so happy to you two" Started Tsubaki with a deep blush on her face

"Way the go, girl!" said Liz "and I always think you were some kind of innocence little girl"

"I am so proud of you" said Blair almost crying.

The boys hasn't different of the girls. They suddenly start to compliment Soul too

"Soul, your dog!" Says Black*Star grabbing Soul's neck "Congratulations man. You beat me, the big Black*Star! I can't believe you already have sex. HAHAHAHA"

"We are also really happy for you guys relationship." Says Kidd "We are sure you guys will be really happy together"

While his friends was hugging and complement them, both Maka and Soul was getting more and more confusing

"What the hell are you talking about?" They both answers.

"Oh come on you guys" says Blair still crying "You don't need hide anymore, we now you guys have sex. We are happy to know that you guys are finally a couple!"

"Have…sex?" say Maka with a confuse look in her face "Co-couple?" say Soul with the same expression. They look to each other and they jump surprised off his friends arms and said on the same time "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Maka-chan, Soul-kun, you two don't need be ashamed. We are really happy since you guys finally… you know, becomes one" Blair talked again with a small blush in her face. But her blush, along with the others smile, disappeared when them make they final announcement

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!"

A discomfort silence cross the apartment now was time for them friend become confuse:

"That- That is impossible!" Scream Black*Star "We heard you two!"

"Y-Yeah! I know exactly what a couple say in they first time!" Said Blair right after Black*Star

"You guys were listening to us?" Said Maka in shock "Even you, Tsubaki? How could you!"

"Hold on Maka" said Soul, stopping his master complaining "What exactly you guys heard?"

"You know, things like 'I can't not do this'" Respond Black*Star

"And things like 'You will be so pleasured'" said Tsubaki

"Not mention all your sexual noises a couple minutes ago" said Patty

"That-That wasn't…" Maka try to say something, but she couldn't form anything

"Where were not having sex, we are playing video game!"

"WHAT!" scream everybody in the room

"That's right, Soul was teaching me how to play Super Smash Bros Brawl. We didn't make anything sexual"

"How can you guys actually confuse 'video games talk' with Sex talk?"

"B-But… Maka said she couldn't do it!"

"Yeah, she couldn't do it a simple attack like 'B-down' or the 'Z special attack'"

"Wh-what if the 'buttons and going in circles' part?" ask Liz

"umm, Hello?"

"What if the pleasure feeling you are always talking?" Asked Black*Star

"Dude, have you ever won the Super Smash only with Ness or Kirby? Is such a fucking good feeling!"

"So… you guys didn't have sex?"

"No"

"That mean you two are not a couple?"

"No…"

"So Maka didn't suck Soul's dick?"

"EWW! Gross Patty"

" .So.Embarrassed!"

"You really should be, I can't believe you guys actually think we were having sex!"

"And were hiding and listening to our conversation!"

"We thought… you guys had finally realize your feelings for each other"

"Guys, Soul and I are best friends! There is no way we start to feeling something else like that!"

"Yeah! I mean, Maka is like my little sister, I can't date my little sister! Who you guys think I am, Spirit?"

"HEY!"

"Come on Maka, if you father had a sister, I bet he would hit on her"

"That-That's- That might be true…"

"We are so sorry for that, Maka and Soul"

"That's okay Kidd"

"I am sorry to hear you guys conversation, Maka-chan"

"That's okay Tsubaki"

"And I am sorry to make all this mess"

"We talk about that later Blair!"

"So…This is not okay too?"

"NO!"

"ahhh, Come on guys, we should go now"

"Yeah, bye Maka and Soul"

"We really sorry about all this."

"Bye guys, don't worry so much about it"

"Yeah, just don't make this repeat again"

"I am also going to work. Bye Maka and Soul"

"We will talk more later Blair"

"oh Man…"

After all the gang have gone, leaving only Maka and Soul alone, Maka closed the door faster and leave a big sigh came out

"Oh Man, that was close" she said, making a shy smile

"Yeah, can you believe we are this close to get busted" Respond Soul, making also a small smile

"I been thinking Soul… Maybe we should tell them about us. They are actually waiting for this"

"Yeah, maybe. But is better we wait a little more"

"I guess"

Soul than, smile gently for his master, and get closer to her. He takes her in the bride form, and kiss her in the lips "Sooo… wanna 'play video game' again?"

She just giggle "Sure. I really need to practice"

Them than make they way to the room, for another round of 'Super Smash'


End file.
